Proper dental hygiene practice dictates brushing of the teeth after each meal. This practice requires that the necessary implements and supplies be either stored at the location where the user brushes his teeth or be carried to that location. However, it is not always possible to hygienically store the dental hygiene implements. Furthermore, carrying these implements can be both tedious and unhygienic. Prior art devices have been proposed to alleviate the foregoing difficulties. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,025,591; 4,002,181; 2,253,514; 4,056,110; 3,613,698;, and 4,759,381 are examples of patents disclosing dental hygiene units adapted to be carried on one's person. However, they are either mechanically complex or inefficient.
Furthermore, some of them imply inherent limitations on the type of toothpaste compatible with the system design.